This invention relates to a casket, and more particularly, to the mounting of hardware for the handle bar on the casket.
In the manufacture of metal caskets, it is conventional to form a shell. A hole is drilled where the hardware that mounts the handle bar is to be mounted. The bar mount has a bolt projecting from it. The bolt is passed through the hole formed in the casket shell and is secured to the casket shell with a nut and washer system that secures the hardware to the shell and seals the hole against leakage.
Bolt holes have been a problem. The casket manufacturer desires to warrant that the casket will be watertight and airtight for a specified number of years. The Federal Trade Commission is watchful to be sure that the caskets manufactured under such warranty will in fact perform in accordance with the warranty. Thus, the formation of the seal at the bolt holes becomes critically important.
Further, the inwardly-projecting bolts and nuts present protuberances that add to the difficulty of cleaning the caskets. It is therefore desirable to have a completely smooth interior so that the casket can be more easily cleaned.